


Always Check the News for the Weather Forecast or You Might Freeze Your Ass Outside!

by Kagami_Hikari008



Series: The Spirit of Christmas: A Hijikata Toshirou × Sakata Gintoki Holiday Short Stories [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: It's still part of the holiday right or, M/M, Snow-related fic, i should stop adding tags already lmao, is that considered as a spoiler or, sharing scarf: hijikata style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Hikari008/pseuds/Kagami_Hikari008
Summary: It was the first snowfall of the year, and Gintoki was out, freezing and cursing for not checking the weather forecast until a certain male appeared to warm him up.It isn’t that bad to forget checking the weather forecast, after all. ( unless you don’t have a lover out there or something. )





	Always Check the News for the Weather Forecast or You Might Freeze Your Ass Outside!

Walking down to the streets, Gintoki was silently cursing under his breath as he rubs both of his arms to warm them up. It was really unexpected for him that the first snowfall will happen today, though he watched the news earlier before he left ( but isn’t it obvious that he’s just looking forward for Ketsuno Ana’s segment in there? ) and he just now realized that he skipped the weather forecast for today. He just let out a sigh and continues to walk, looking around the busy streets while cursing silently in annoyance.

“… Damn cold, it was earlier than I expected! What's with our damn planet right now?! Gin-san's totally freezing his ass right now!" Gintoki spats, sniffing as he pulls his left sleeve of his kimono up. 

"And look now look at those damn couples sharing scarfs… What the hell is this, they’re still too young to have lovers, damnit! Where am I, in a couple-infested street!” Gintoki scoffs in annoyance, hissing at the chilling cold. “Give me a break!”

“What the hell are you whining out there, _Yorozuya_?” A voice from behind suddenly speaks out from nowhere, making Gintoki flinches a bit.

Gintoki then looks from behind and sees a familiar male in uniform, covered with some extra clothings due to the cold weather. Hijikata just stares back and heaves out a smoke from his cigarette.

“Ah, if it’s not Hijikata-kun.” Gintoki sneers, still holding both of his arms while rubbing them. “On your patrol, eh?”

“I just finished it a while ago. I’m about to head back to the headquarters.” Hijikata replies, raising an eyebrow as Gintoki sneezes and hisses afterwards. “… Come to it, why the hell are you out in here without any jacket or something?”

“N-Ngh– I didn’t expected that it’ll snow today.” Gintoki grumbles, wiping his nose while pouting. “It’s way early than the usual one, you know? Our climate seriously fucked out already, huh.”

Hijikata scoffs and holds on his navy blue-colored scarf, then unwrapping it around him and throwing it right in Gintoki’s face while looking away.

“… Wear it.” Hijikata mumbles as he starts to walk again. “… You might get cold.”

Gintoki grumbles as he pulls out the scarf from his face, then looking back to Hijikata. He just smiles and let the scarf hang loose to his neck as he strolls next to Hijikata.

“Aw~ Is Hijikata-kun worried to Gin-san, ne?” Gintoki coos mockingly while nudging Hijikata’s side with his elbow. Hijikata looks back to him with his flustered face and glares before he averts his looks again.

“… S-Shut up. It’s not like that, asshole…” Hijikata grumbles, frowning as he slides his hands on his pockets.

“Heh, I’m not even surprised that you denied it.” Gintoki smirks while snaking his arm to Hijikata’s. “As expected to a tsundere one, heh.”

“Who are you even calling a tsundere, you bastard?” Hijikata hisses as he looks again at him, rolling his eyes as he met Gintoki’s mocking expression.

“How sweet of my Oogushi-kun, eh? I’m so fluttered~” Gintoki continues to mock, only earning a smack from Hijikata.

“S-Shut up and just go whatever you want, goddamnit!” Hijikata stuttered out, then freezing on his place as he felt a soft, warm lips pressing on his cheek. Gintoki moves back, chuckling after seeing the other male’s expression.

“Well, I just want to be on your side for now… Gin-san has nothing to do today, anyway~” Gintoki snickers, flicking Hijikata’s forehead afterwards.

Hijikata just groans and curses silently as he felt his face warming up, definitely flustered at the moment. But still, he just let the other male clings on him and keeps throwing mockery at him, unconsciously curving up the corner of his lips while doing his best to keep up with Gintoki’s mocks and bickers to him. On the other side, Gintoki felt the sudden change of the atmosphere around them and simply smiles as well, leaning his head beside Hijikata and continuing their way somewhere their feet actually brings them to that doesn’t really matter as long as they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's another update for this collection~ :'))) Thank you so much for supporting this collection! I'll surely work hard to fill up this collection with love, ne~ :')))
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions and requests, I'm willing to hear you out! Just hit me up with my Facebook page~ ( https://www.facebook.com/Kagami-Hikari-938804086248311/?refid=12 )
> 
> Have a nice day/night ahead! ^^


End file.
